1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoulder massaging devices and more particularly pertains to a new shoulder massaging device for positioning on and massaging the shoulders, back and chest of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoulder massaging devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can be positioned on a person and secured to the person and which includes means for massaging the person. By attaching the device to the person, the person will be assured that they will receive an adequate massage and that the massaging means will be retained in one spot on the body.